Maximum Ride: Bringing in a New Life
by MississippiGirl13
Summary: Because of one night Max's life has gone from bad to worse. Two months after that night Max finds out the tragic truth: Fang has gotten her pregnant. Now Max must have a child and protect it from Jeb and the Erasers... she just has to find out how.
1. Chapter 1

I'd say that my life is about as bad as it can get. It had been one night, just _one night_, and yet the worst possible thing happened. Life can't get any worse than this. People turned my into a bird freak, I was a test subject, Erasers have are tracking the flock and me, I have a annoying voice in my head, and now I'm _pregnant_! Oh yeah, life totally sucks.

You're probably wondering how it happened, who the father is, and why I was stupid enough not to use protection. Well, I didn't use protection because I didn't have any with me because it was a total spur of the moment kind of thing. It happened in a freaky tree that is kinda like a cave like thing, and the father is… Fang. I know, it was a huge shock when it happened. He just came over to me when the others were gone, picked me up in his arms, and flew me up in a tree. He told me he loved me, and I realized right then and there that I loved him too. He kissed me… and… well… you get the idea.

I didn't plan on getting pregnant—and by God the voice was yelling at me through the whole ordeal—but it happened. The only thing that I don't plan on happening is letting the flock or anyone else know that I'm pregnant. Not Fang, not Angel—although she might find out if she reads my mind—and defiantly _not _Nudge. If Nudge found out she wouldn't be able to keep it in, and chances are she would tell Gazzy, who would tell Iggy, who would tell Fang, and then Angel would read everyone's minds and know, and then she'd tell Total. Then Fang would confront me and I just don't know what I would tell him. In other words, nobody can know.

_It's your own fault you got pregnant. I told you not to do it but you did it anyway, and now look what happened! You have ruined everything, Max. How are you supposed to save the world if you're pregnant?_ The voice yelled at me.

_You tell me._ I thought back, not really listening to it.

_Maximum, you need to concentrate on saving the world, not just having a good time. _

I became mad at his statement. _Just enjoying my life? _Just enjoying my life_! Listen you stupid voice, I didn't ask for this. I didn't want to become a stupid bird girl! I don't want to save the world, and I _don't _want to be pregnant! I'm not trying to just enjoy my life, I'm just trying to be like a normal kid! I want to go to the movies, and swimming at a public pool, and not have to hide everywhere I go from stupid Erasers, but I can't! I'm constantly having to watch out for my flock, and fight, and be cautious about every little thing! This is the first time I've _ever _put myself before the flock, and you and I both know I never wanted to save the world. I'm only fourteen! I'm going to make mistakes! So just bugger off and go annoy the shit out of some other person who is supposedly supposed to "save the world"._

The voice stayed quiet, and I slumped down against a tree, looking at all the sleeping forms in front of me. Hopefully the stupid voice took my advice and left for good, but with my luck he just went for a potty brake and is going to be back in about five minutes. I touched my stomach, not believing that a human being was inside it… well… a human being in the making anyway.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up quickly and saw Fang looking down at me.

"What are you doing up, Max?" he asked me curiously.

"Um… I couldn't sleep." I replied.

Fang sat down beside me, taking my hand in his. He looked into my eyes, and I found myself being pulled in. It was so weird, but he could practically control me with those dark eyes. He pulled me into his lap and leaned in close to me, softly caressing my lips with his. It's so sweet and innocent, but I knew Fang was anything but innocent. He was lethal when he wanted to be.

He pulled me closer to him, and I put my hands against his bare chest. He started giving me butterfly kisses down my neck. He moved back up to my mouth, nibbling my lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth without thinking, and his tongue plunged in. I let out a small moan as our tongues touched, and I could feel him smiling against my lips. Fang barley ever smiled, but ever since our little night together he was always sending me secret smiles, true smiles.

We finally pulled away for air, and I laid my head against Fang's chest, snuggling up close for warmth. He put his wings around us, and stroked my hair with one of his hands. I shut my eyes and listened to his heart beat.

"What's on your mind?" he asked quietly.

What was on my mind was the fact that I was going to bear his child, but I wasn't about to tell him _that_. "I'm just wondering if what we did… up in the tree… was a good idea." I said. That was partly true after all.

Fang stiffened, "Do you regret it?"

"It's not that I didn't like it, Fang, because it was very enjoyable, but I'm not sure if we should have done it. There are all sorts of risks. We should have at least used protection."

Fang was quiet for a few moment, then I felt his head nodding, "Yeah, I suppose we should have…"

He held me closer, as if he were afraid to let me go. After several moments of holding each other we let go and laid down beside each other. I fell asleep a while after to the sound of Fang's slow, even breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to somebody shaking me softly. I opened my eyes and saw Angel looking at me, giving me a worried look.

"Max, why are you still asleep?" she asked. It was a good question considering I always woke up before everyone.

Thankfully I didn't have to answer, "She didn't get much sleep last night."

Iggy held back laugher and Gazzy asked with a smirked, "How would _you _know that Fang?"

"Because I woke up late last night and she was still away, that's how I would know. God guys, you have nasty mines." Fang said. Even if they did have nasty mines, they were pretty accurate.

I walked over to my bag and started digging through it for some breakfast. While doing so I found a crumpled up piece of paper. I opened it and found a phone number with the name _Dr. Martinez_ written above it. I made a mental note to call her sometime for some advice on being a mom, because I had no clue what to do when pregnant.

I pulled out a box of dry cereal and grabbed a handful, then passing the box to Nudge, who was sitting behind me, egger for some food. I ate the food slowly, savoring the flavor, although feeling a little sick. I clutched my stomach and shut my eyes, taking deep breaths.

_Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick. _I thought to myself silently.

"Max? Are you okay?" Nudge asked, sounding truly worried.

"Yeah Max, you look a little green." Said Gazzy.

Before anyone could say anything else I was on my feet and behind a tree, puking my guts out. I felt my hair being pulled back, and I glanced up to see Fang there, before I had to look back down and puke some more of the very little food I ever ate up. After about three minutes of puking I finally had nothing left to puke up. I took a deep breath.

"Better?" Fang asked.

"Besides having a horrible taste in my mouth and absolutely nothing in my tummy, yeah, I feel much better." I said sarcastically.

We walked out from behind the tree to see four worried faces.

"What happened?" Iggy asked.

"Max here just puked up all the food she's eaten in the last week." Fang answered before making me sit down against a tree. He tried to make me eat some more cereal but I pushed it away.

"Nothing in the stomach, nothing comes out the mouth." I murmured.

"Nothing in the stomach, no energy to fly." He countered. I sighed and took a couple pieces of cereal, eating each piece separately and slowly. It tasted horrible along with the vomit.

"We need to start moving. We can't stay in one place for too long. Those scientists are going to be mad at us after we blew up their precious building." I said, getting up and shoving the last of the food into my mouth so they wouldn't have an excuse to make me stay.

"You need to rest, Max. You're sick." I glared at Fang's words. I wasn't sick, I was pregnant. But did he know that? No. Was he going to find out any time soon? No.

"I'm fine. I feel much better. Now lets go before some Erasers pick up our trail."

Fang sighed, but started getting everything packed, seeing that it was pointless to try and convince me not to go. Fifteen minutes later we were in the air, not really caring where we where going. All we knew was that we needed to keep on the move. We couldn't stay in one place for too long because it risked the chance of being discovered.

I felt tired. My wings were aching, and I wanted to go back to sleep, but I wasn't about to complain. Fang had wanted me to rest anyway, and if he knew I was tired he would make me rest for about twice the time we had been flying. Nope, I wasn't going to complain even the slightest bit.

_Max, you really should rest if you're tired. You could easily be overpowered by Erasers if they were to attack and you could barley fly._ The voice commented.

_I thought I got rid of you!_ I thought.

_I'm not going to leave that easily. Now take a break. Eat something._

I looked at everyone, then sighed before asking, "Is anybody hungry?"

Fang smirks at me, "I told you to eat, and now you're hungry."

"I don't want to eat, but the stupid voice isn't going to leave me alone until I do. I swair it's getting _really _annoying."

"Well I'm hungry." Nudge pipes in.

"Okay, whoever sees a fast food joint tell me." I said, while struggling to keep my wings beating.

"I see a McDonalds!" Angle said after several minutes of flying.

I breathed a sigh of relief as he headed down. He hid our wings, then headed inside. I pulled out my credit card and paid for our large meals, although mine wasn't as large as it usually was. Compared to everyone else's, mine seemed quite average sized.

_I wish I could tell Fang, but I can't._ I though.

"Max, _what _can't you tell Fang?" Angel suddenly asked, and I realized she had been reading my mine.

"What do you mean Angel?" I asked, while I was thinking _Angel please don't tell anybody what I'm thinking._ She was obviously ignoring my thoughts.

"Well you were just saying in your head that you wished you could tell Fang something, but how you can't." Angel replied.

I took a quick glance at Fang, who was looking at me with an expression I couldn't place. "What can't you tell me, Max?" By the tone of his voice I can tell what his expression is. Betrayal and anger.

"Um…" _Oh God I have to tell him. _"Fang, could we talk in privet please?" I didn't even wait for him to answer before I got up and walked outside, with him following close behind.

"What are you keeping from me, Max?" he sounded _very _angry.

"I… I…" I couldn't bring myself to say it, so I just looked down.

"Max!" I flicked.

"You remember that time up in the tree?" I asked.

"Of course I remember! It was the most extraordinary thing I've ever done, _and _we were just talking about it last night!" he still sounded angry.

"Well… you see… what I'm not telling you is connected to that…" I said.

"Max! Just spit it out already!"

"I'm going to have a baby." I said, barley a whisper. If we all didn't have such good hearing he wouldn't even have heard me.

Fang froze. If he had been expecting something, it obviously wasn't that. "Your… your going to have a _baby_." I nodded.

"I didn't want to tell you until I knew what to do." I said, still being quiet.

"That's why you puked this morning, isn't it? When'd you find out?" Fang was starting to gain control over himself again.

"Yeah, that's why I puked this morning. I found out a week ago, two months after… the night."

"So you're telling me that your two months pregnant, and your morning sickness is _just _starting?" he said, utterly astounded. I nodded again. "And…and you're also telling me that you're carrying my… _our_ child?"

"Oh Fang I'm so sorry." I cry. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I really didn't."

"Max, it isn't your fault. If anything it's mine. Don't worry, we'll think of something. I just want you to know that it isn't your fault." Fang pulled me into a hug.

"You… you're not mad?" I stuttered.

"No," he sounded utterly shocked, "I would never be mad at you for something like this."

I sighed. I was so relieved, and so shocked. He actually _wasn't _mad. "What should we tell the others?"

"We'll tell them the truth, just not right now, not when we're in there. Come on, let's head back inside. Who knows what kind of trouble those five have gotten into?" Fang said, lacing his fingers into mine. We walked back into the McDonalds and sat back down. Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total were looking at us with shocked faces, and since Iggy couldn't see, he didn't know we were holding hands. If he could see us, I'm sure he would have looked just as shocked.

"Soooo… what happened out there?" Gazzy asked.

"We'll talk about it later." Fang mumbled, although in a demanding tone.

Gazzy told Iggy what he had seen when we had come in and he looked stunned.

"You two walked in _holding hands_!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, Iggy, we walked in holding hands, got a problem with that?" I asked coolly. Pregnant people have mood swings.

"No, gosh, sorry." Iggy said, holding up his hands in defense.

I sighed, "Sorry, Iggy, I didn't mean to snap at you. We'll explain everything later." Iggy merely nodded.

After some time of eating in silence we were all finished so we left. We flew in silence for the rest of the day, until we stopped at a hotel, deciding that we needed a little comfort after spending so much time sleeping on hard ground.

After we got settled in Total brought of the question, "So didn't you guys say that you'd tell us what you had been talking about later?" I looked at Fang, who shrugged then nodded.

"Okay…" I said. Everyone sat down and waited expectantly. "Um… this is really hard… well… you all know that Fang and I… _like _each other…" I said nervously.

Everyone nodded.

"uh… and… well… usually when two people like each other they like to… uh… _show _how much it is they… um… like each other. You know, like what level."

Iggy and Total's eyes were huge with understanding, while the other three were all still confused. I could see Fang holding back laughter as I tried to describe what had happened.

"So… um… _after _they show how they feel about each other… uh… there's a chance that something _wonderful_, but… uh… sometimes _not_ so wonderful might happen."

Now Iggy and Total's mouth's were hanging open. Total was looking from me to Fang, then back at me, then at Fang again.

"So to put it in _simple _terms I'm… uh… _pregnant_."

I watched as it finally registered in the younger kids heads'. They obviously hadn't expected me to tell them I was going to have a baby.

"You're going to have a _baby_?" Iggy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm going to have a baby. In about seven months." I replied.

Angel jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug. "Yay! Max and Fang are going to have a baby!" she said happily.

I glanced at Fang and saw him smirk at me.

Standing next to him I mumbled, "Thanks for helping me break the news to everyone."

"I think you handled it fairly well." Fang mused.

I glared at him, but he just laughed.

"Okay everyone, time for bed." I said.

We quickly divided up the two bed. Nudge, Angel, and I had one bed, with Total at the end, and Fang, Iggy, and Gasman slept in the other. Iggy _had _insisted that Fang and I had a bed together, but we had both declined, although Fang _did _say a little more to him in private. We stacked fists before getting in bed.

I fell asleep that night with thoughts of things that might happen in the future. Would we ever find everyone's families? After we found Iggy's parents and they had wanted to get money off him, did we even _want _to find everyone's parents? Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge still had a chance to have a good life with their parents. They were still young, but Fang, Iggy, and I didn't have the slightest chance. Iggy's parents only wanted to get money off him, Fang's mother was a teen mom, like I would soon be, and I didn't even know who my parents were. Plus, if I ever _did _find them, they probably wouldn't like the fact that they were already grandparents.

I didn't know what we would do, but I did know that I wanted everyone to stay together. That was the only thing I was sure of.


	3. Chapter 3

_Six months later_

Well it was actually noticeable that I was expecting a baby, although I _was _eight months pregnant. Fang kept telling me I looked great, but I wasn't so sure. Of course everyone was going to _tell _me I looked great, but did I really?

I had been eating healthier the past six months then I had the last fifteen years of my life. Gazzy kept telling me I should be eating more, but there really wasn't much I could eat that would be good for the baby _and _filling. Heck, I didn't really even know what _was _healthy for the baby.

At the moment we were walking down a dirt road in Mississippi. I was tired of flying, but we needed to keep moving, so we were walking. I could hear a car coming towards us, but I didn't really think much of it. Many cars had passed us, and non of them did anything. I saw a vulture pecking at a dead cow carcass. It probably had fallen over and gotten attacked by a whole bunch of them. Poor thing.

The car that I had heard drove by us, then screeched to a halt. Can you guess what came out? After eight months of not seeing a single one of the pesky things, here was a van full of them, plus their ring leader. Jeb, his Erasers, and his fly Erasers.

One problem with being a pregnant bird girl is trouble taking off. So, while the others a probably going to easily take off and have to fight fly Erasers, I'm going to have to stay on the ground and fight the ground Erasers, Jeb, and maybe even a couple of the flying Erasers.

"Fly!" I yelled at the flock, who quickly obliged.

Even though I knew it would be useless to even try, I ran for a takeoff. I almost had enough speed to get into the air too, if an Eraser didn't grab me before I could jump. I struggled against the Eraser who was holding me, but he was really strong. Probably a new design.

Jeb walked over to me with, whom else, Air following close behind. Jeb took one look at me and his eyes widened. He looked thunderstruck, and looked at me questioningly. I just glared back, still struggling to get loose.

"Max… you're… you're pregnant?" his voice was skeptical.

"It sure does look like it, doesn't it?" I said with venom in my voice.

"How did this happen? _When _did this happen?"

"It happened the way it usually happens, and it isn't any of _your _business anyway. I don't have to tell you anything." I continued to glare and struggle.

I could hear the flock battling above, and I stole a quick glance up at them. They seemed to be doing okay, but I couldn't help notice that Fang was trying to get to me, but being blocked by many Erasers. I looked back at Jeb, and I saw the shock fade. He was… _smiling_.

"This is great, no, _wonderful_!" he exclaimed.

"Um… it _is_?" I was very confused.

One second he was totally shocked about it, and the next he was saying how wonderful it was that I was pregnant. What was going on?

"Yes, Maximum, it is. We have never had any of our… _students _reproduce. This could be very beneficial for us." A huge smile was on his face.

My eyes grew wide and I felt my pulse go up, "You _MONSTER_! You have absolutely no feelings whatsoever!"

"Quite the contrary, Max, I have many feelings. I felt sadness when you said you hated me, and I just felt shock and confusion when I saw you looking… well… pregnant."

"Oh, yeah, sure, you care about the flock and me, but you don't mine torturing us and using us as experiments. Oh yeah, that's feelings for you."

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to personally _kill him_! To think that I had actually idolized him at one point in my life, that I actually had _missed _him. It was laughable.

"So when's the baby due?" Ari asked smugly, talking for the first time.

"None of your business, mutant freak." I snapped

"Look who's talking, bird girl." He barked back.

Before I could reply Fang came hurtling down, banging into the Eraser holding onto me. Both the Eraser and I fell over, and Fang pried the Eraser off of me.

"Fly, Max, fly!" he yelled as he punched the Eraser in the face.

I quickly pushed away from the two and ran, getting ready for a take off. I barley made it off the ground, and I was only ten feet off the ground when Ari came towards me, trying to grab hold of me. I quickly dodged him, barley getting away, and almost falling from the sky. Ari dove for me again, pulling his arm back, ready to strike. I dodged him, and while he was passing my kicked him in the back. He went spiraling forward, not being able to stop himself. He wasn't every experienced at flying.

"Flock, get out of here! Fang and I'll catch up!" they all nodded and flew towards the north.

Some Erasers tried to follow but I got in their path, fighting them off. It was very hard, since they were so strong, and I was so fat and pregnant, but I succeeded in wording them off, and they flew back down to Jeb. Fang flew up to me, bloody, but seemingly fine. Jeb looked up at me, watching me closely. I looked back, and then flew away towards the flock, with Fang close behind.

**Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people I've chosen the baby's name so i don't need any help anymore. Also, sorry i haven't updated for a little while. I've been working on other stories as well. R&R!**

Flying was difficult for me with the extra weight. We had to stop many times, and that was probably why the Erasers had found us. Something that confused me was why the Erasers hadn't come after me. If they wanted to study my baby they kind of need the person who's in passion of it. It didn't make sense.

"Fang, why do you think they left us alone?" I questioned.

"Because if they attack you and you have to fight back they might be a miscarriage or the baby could be stillborn." Fang answered.

I thought about if for a moment, then realized he was right. If they wanted to study the baby they would need them alive, not dead. I touched my stomach softly and felt the baby kick it. I smiled to myself, thinking of how this was such a wonderful, yet scary thing. I wondered, however, how I could make it through the birth. There was no way I could to it by myself, and I wasn't about to have the kids help be.

"Fang, I need to go somewhere for the birth." Fang gave me a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to be able to do it alone, and I know that none of you know what to do. I need to see Dr. Martinez."

"Who's that?"

"She's the mother of the girl I helped when we were going to save angel. She told me to call her if I ever needed her help. I need her help."

"Okay, let's go." Fang said. He told the others and we started to fly toward Dr. Martinez and Ella's house.

I never expected to go back there, although, I also never expected to become pregnant.

-----------

We stopped to rest in a forest. It was nice, because there were so many birds and animals, and it felt so peaceful. There was a stream that Nudge, Gasman, Angel, and Total were playing in. Iggy was cooking some lunch, and Fang and I were just sitting together, watching everyone. I was in Fang's lap and he was resting his hands on my overly large belly. A smile always crossed his face when the baby kicked.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a father." Fang said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Well start believing, because I'm having this baby, and I ain't about to hand it over to Jeb." I said, touching my belly protectively.

"I would never ask you to give it up. I want it just as much as you do."

"No, I probably want it more, considering I've been the one carrying it for the past eight months."

Fang laughed, I loved his laugh. He hardly ever laughed before the baby, but now he was almost always happy. It made me happy as well, making me want the baby more then ever, because he wanted it, and it was bringing him happiness before it had even entered our world.

I actually felt a little sorry for it. I was bringing it out into a world that nobody in their right mind could possibly want. This world was too horrible to comprehend. It didn't even know how horrible life could be, and it was going to be drug into the worst part of life. It was a criminal the day it was fertilized. Avian kids aren't supposed to even exist, and now we were starting to bread, like animals. It disgusted me.

"I love you Maximum Ride." Fang whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back, hugging him tighter.

Fang kissed the top of my head again, and I felt so complete, just sitting with Fang, being held tightly. It was perfect. I felt as though time itself had stopped.

That is until I felt a piercing pain shoot through my head. I think I actually screamed. My hands flew up to clutch my head and I shut my eyes tightly. The only thing running through my head was _"Please don't let this hurt my baby."_

"Max!" I heard somebody call, but it was fuzzy and I couldn't place the voice to a face.

"It hurts." I said with a strain, still clutching my head.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the face of a girl who looked strangely familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the smell of… what was it? It smelt so familiar, so good. It was… it was on the tip of my tongue… COOKIES!!!!

My eyes fluttered open and I saw that Fang was sitting in a chair beside me, his head on the bed. He had fallen asleep. I brushed some hair out of his face and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead, where are we?" I asked him.

"Dr. Martinez's house." He answered.

My eyes widened and I looked around the room. We were. This was the room I had stayed in when I had come here the first time.

"How did I get here?"

"It was dumb luck. Just before you passed out that Ella girl stumbled upon us, and when you collapsed she went and got her mother. She helped us bring you here and while you were asleep I got an earful about getting you pregnant. That lady is crazy." Fang grumbled, but there was a small smile on his face.

"Poor Fnick got scolded." I teased with him, and then laughed at his expression.

"I hear laughter in here. Max, you're awake!" Ella's mom walked into the room and gave me a hug.

"Max! You scared me when you passed out in the woods. I though you were dead!" Ella said as she ran into the room and gave me a hug as well. The flock came in as well, but only Angel hugged me, the others just looked at me (well, not Iggy, but he listened intently).

"What happened?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"She had a Max Attack." Gasman said.

"A what?" she questioned.

"A Max Attack. I sometimes get these brain attack things, but they always go away," I explained, "its nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about if you're on the ground." Fang mumbled. I glared at him then turned my attention back to Ella's mom.

"All I'm worried about is if it affected the baby." I stated.

"I'm sure the baby is fine." Fang reassured me.

"I hope so." I said quietly, touching me stomach softly.

"Dr. Martinez, if it isn't too much trouble we were wondering if we could stay here until the baby is born?" Fang asked, a hopeful look plastered on his face.

Ella's mom smiled, "Of course you can."

I smiled up at her, "Thank you."

I felt water leak down my leg and a sharp pain go through my abdomen. I clutched my stomach and let out a small whimper, holding back the scream that I wanted to release. I tried to ignore it, but five minutes later another jolt of pain went through, just this time it was worse. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth. I opened them again to see seven (nine if you include Total and Ella's dog, Magnolia) faces looking at me with concern.

It had been two weeks since we arrived, and we were currently sitting at the table, enjoying some cookies and milk. I was breathing a little faster, not being able to catch me breath. It hurt so horribly.

"Max?" Angel asked skeptically.

"Oh god, I don't know what labor is, but I think this is it." I breathed, wincing again.

Ella's mother jumped into action right then and there, grabbing my hand and guiding me into the bedroom. The flock tried to follow, but she only allowed Fang to come in, and that was because he was the father and would be the one helping me through.

I was in labor for five excruciatingly painful hours. I was in pain, Fang was in pain; it was very painful. By the time the baby came out I think I had almost broken Fang's hand, and I sure as hell felt pain in places I didn't even know existed.

Dr. Martinez wrapped the baby in a blanket and placed it in my arms, "Congratulations Max, it's a girl. I'll leave you two alone for a while before I send the others in."

I looked down at the little angel in my arms. She had dark wings, like Fang, and her big, round eyes were dark like Fang's as well, and she had dark brown hair. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I looked up at Fang and saw a huge smile on his face.

"I have a daughter." He said, still smiling.

"Yes, a perfectly perfect daughter." I was smiling too. I didn't know if I would ever stop smiling.

After about fifteen of just looking at our new daughter the flock came in to inspect the new addition to the family. They all thought she was adorable, and when Iggy ran his hands across the baby's face he said that he was imagining a very cute baby.

"So what is her name?" Angel asked.

I looked at Fang, then the baby, then back at Fang, "I think her name should be Kismet." I stated.

"Why Kismet?"

"Because it means destiny."

Fang studied the baby for a few minutes, "Yeah, Kismet is good."

"Kismet Ride." I said.

"Why are we naming her Kismet _Ride_?" Fang argued.

"Well do you have a last name?" I challenged.

"… no."

"Exactly."

Kismet grabbed my finger and held on tightly, looking up at me with those big dark brown eyes and I knew that I would _never _give her up. Nobody was going to take her away from me, especially Jeb.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the little girl in my arms. It was hard to believe that she was mine. I never imagined having a child because I thought I already had children. I was a mother to the whole flock, and yet here I was, finally being a real mother.

The flock were all asleep, and so was Kismet, but I wasn't. I couldn't sleep after such a painful, yet joyful experience. Angel was sleeping in my bed with me, curled up beside me with Total at our feet. Nudge, Gasman, and Iggy were all sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor, and Fang was sleeping in a chair beside the bed, watching over the baby and me. It was really sweet but he denied it and said that he just didn't want to sleep on the ground. I didn't buy it for a second.

I slowly slipped out of the bed and laid the sleeping baby down back down. I slowly crept out of the room and into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down, surprising myself at how thirsty I was. I was just setting the glass down when a baby's earsplitting cry was heard from the bedroom. I hurried back into the room and saw Fang trying to calm Kismet down, but she was still yelling. Iggy had his hands over his ears, Total was hiding under the bed, Nudge had pulled the covers over her head, Angel was just looking at Fang, and Gasman had a pillow over his head.

"Max, I don't know what to do." Fang panicked.

"Give her to me." I told him as I came over and took the crying baby from his arms.

The screams stopped sounding and the tears stopped falling. I looked down at the Kismet and saw her just looking up at me, holding onto my finger and blowing little spit bubbles. Everybody slowly came out of their hiding places and looked at me in aw.

"How did you do that?" Fang demanded.

"It's a mother's touch." I answered with a smile.

"What ever happened to a father's touch?"

"Fathers don't have 'touches' they just spoil the kids."

Iggy laughed at my comment, but Fang rolled his eyes and took Kismet out of my arms. She started whimpering but didn't burst out in tears like last time, although she looked really close. There were tears in her eyes that hadn't fallen quite yet, and her lip was jiggling.

"See, she isn't crying." Fang said proudly.

"Yeah, she isn't crying _yet_." Gasman said as he examined her face.

"Give her to me Fang." I said as I took her back into my arms. She instantly seemed to brighten up, and once again seized me finger. I smiled down at her then looked back up at Fang, "Like I said, it's a mother's touch."

Nudge laughed and Fang just looked at Kismet, as if to say "traitor". I kissed Fang on the cheek, which brought his attention back to me. He planted his lips on mine and kissed me passionately, squishing Kismet between us, and causing the flock to cover their faces and make "ew" sounds. Fang and I laughed and then we went back to bed, not wanting to wake Dr. Martinez and Ella.

I fell asleep with Kismet in my arms, Angel cuddled up on my side, and Fang holding me hand.

**Sorry it's so short people, but I couldn't think of anything else to write, so yeah. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

I held onto Kismet tightly as we flew through the air. It had been an hour since we left Dr. Martinez's house and we were once again on our own.

I couldn't help but feel Fang constantly looking over at me and the baby. He was probably worried that I was going have another "max attack" and fall down with Kismet in my arms. I wasn't going to let that happen, however.

Everything was going perfectly, but we all know what happens when our life starts to go well…

"Max! Erasers!" Nudge yelled in a panic.

"Oh no…" I muttered, glancing behind me, then at the little bundle in my arms.

I could just imagine Ari's face as he stole my baby from my arms and brought her to Jeb and the other scientist to do tests on. I felt my body start to burn with that thought and I started a plan inside my head.

"You guys go ahead. Get as far away as you can while I distract them." I said as I started to turn, Kismet still in my arms.

"Max, I'm not going to let you two go in their alone." Fang argued.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Just fly as fast and far as you can." I veered off in one direction while they continued forward, although speeding up.

Just as I had planned the Erasers came after me. None of them went after the others because I was their goal, and me by myself was more vulnerable then them together. I sped up a bit, although not too much. I made sure to check every now and then to see how far the others were. The Erasers were gaining on me, and I could just imagine their smug grins.

I clutched Kismet as tightly as I could without hurting her and then kicked it in full gear, leaving the Erasers to eat me dust… wind… whatever it is I left behind. I soared over them and back to the flock. They were far ahead of me, too far for the Erasers to catch up to. I could see the relief on Fang's face as he saw me and Kismet, and I couldn't help but smile. It was so sweet that he was worried about us. It showed that he did truly care. I kissed the little girl's head softly as we continued our fast speed, still trying to keep a distance between the Erasers and ourselves.

After about a half-hour's chase the Erasers finally gave up because of their overly used wings. Kismet had fallen asleep to the lullaby of my thumping heart and the wind whistling past her ears. I couldn't help but feel my heard jolt. She was a true mutant bird freak if she could fall asleep to the sound of wind. It made my heart ache knowing that she would never have a normal life, no matter how much I wanted her to. Just like me, she would be an outcast, a freak, for her whole life. I had drug her into something that I didn't want her to be in. A world that was too big, too full of danger for such a small, helpless little thing. I didn't deserve to have a child. I could hardly take care of the flock, so how was I going to take care of a infant? How would I know what she needs and what is healthy for her, or what is and isn't dangerous? I would probably fail miserably in my attempt to raise her, and yet, she already loved me, more than loved me, she adored me! She never cried when I held her, and she just seemed so _trusting_. It amazed me to think that someone could feel that way about anyone, and then I realized that I had once felt that way about someone too.

Jeb.

I hated to admit it, but Jeb had always been the father I never had. He had protected me up until two or three years ago, when he left, and then suddenly came back, excepting us all to welcome him back with open arms. But he had betrayed us all, and I didn't feel I could trust anyone wholeheartedly anymore. Nobody but the flock. They were all I had left now, and I would have to show them, now more than ever, that I was capable of taking care of them, and that I wouldn't fail them. Not like Jeb did.

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been having trouble thinking of ideas, and I've been working on more than one story, so yeah. Anyway, also sorry its so short. Couldn't really think of anything else that would go good with this chapter. I'm thinking of skipping a year or two. Tell me what you thing about that please!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Max I swear if you _ever _do something like that again I will _never_ forgive you." Fang whisper-yelled at me as we watched all the kids sleep. Kismet was in a makeshift crib made of a sleeping bag over a large hole in the ground that dipped down enough so she couldn't roll over and was safe.

"I had no choice Fang! What did you want me to do, just continue flying with you with the Erasers gaining on us? That was the only thing I could think of at the time, and for your information it worked perfectly." I snapped back.

"What if it hadn't worked? What would you have done if for some strange reason your super speed didn't work, and they somehow kept up with you?"

I stayed quiet, looking down at my hands. I truthfully didn't know what I would have done, and he was making a good point in bringing it up. I had risked both my and Kismet's freedom by that one getaway.

"If they caught you two… I don't… I would never forgive myself."

I was quiet, feeling ashamed. I hadn't realized that he was so sensitive and protective, but he was, and so I would have to be more careful, for both his and Kismet's sake.

The next morning we were eating out for breakfast, not wanting to have to cook. Kismet had to sit in my lap and the whole gang was eating happily away while I had to suffer with trying to breast feed. I had a blanket over me so nobody could see, but it was still _very_ weird. It was still weird for us, but Angel seemed to have taken a liking for the baby right away.

"Max, can Kismet have a pancake?" she questioned.

"No, Angel, she's too young. She can't chew yet, and she probably wouldn't be able to digest it." I answered as I burped her quietly.

"What does digest mean?" she questioned.

"Um… it's something your stomach does to get rid of food…" I tried to explain, while I myself didn't really know how to. I had never leaned this at school for the short few days that I had been there, so I wasn't sure.

"So her stomach wouldn't be able to get rid of the food?"

"Basically, yeah."

Ever since I had Kismet we've had to stop a lot more so I could feed her or change her diapers, which, by the way, is _very _unpleasant. It was also quiet annoying to wake five times a night to a screaming baby. Everyone was having a little trouble with that. I tried to reassure them all that it wouldn't last long and that in a few months she wouldn't wake up screaming in the middle of the night as often. They didn't buy it, and Nudge stated that she had read a book about motherhood and newborn babies and said that it takes at least a year before that happens. Nudge and her big mouth.

"I swear Max; I don't think I can stand it anymore. If I wake up to a crying baby one more time I think I'm going to go bonkers." Gazzy exclaimed day.

"She's only a few weeks old, Gazzy, you can't expect her to be perfect after such a short time." I tried to reason with him, but he stuck to his point, but even after more and more months of waking up during the night to a screaming baby he never went bonkers.

My biggest fear when she cried would be that she attracted the attention of a Eraser.

They were everywhere, attacking us from every angle. I was pinned down by about ten Erasers. I tried with desperation as I tried to get up. I could hear Kismet crying. I had to get to her, I just had to. They would take her away from me if I didn't get to her. Suddenly Ari was in my face, his smile malicious and hungry.

"What's wrong Max? Can't find your little chick?" he questioned, his voice icy and teasing.

"What did you do with her." I demanded, feeling my fear and anger rising at the same time.

"Oh, I've done nothing. Jeb has her."

"NO! Give her back! Give her back now!" I screeched as I continued to try and release myself. Another five Erasers had to jump on top of me to keep me in place.

"Why Max, I've never seen you like his." Ari taunted.

"GIVE HER BACK!!!!" I screeched, feeling the tears starting to leak down my cheeks.

"Sorry, no can do. You see, we have a little game we want to play with her." he grinned widely, showing off his sharp teeth.

"You _bastard! _Give her back! Give me back my daughter!" My face was tear stained, and I was sure my eyes and face was red. My eyes were full of hate.

"Such _language_." he smirked.

"I swear, if you don't give her back I'll…"

"You'll what?" he cut in.

My eyes narrowed, "I'll kill you again, and this time it won't be for self defense and it wont be an accident." my voice was deadly low.

"I don't believe you're in any position for threats, since I am the one in control."

"I don't give a damn if you're in control! Give me back my child!"

Just then Jeb walked by, Kismet in his arms. She was screaming, and I could tell that scream anywhere. It was the scream that always came from her lips when she woke up at night with a bad dream. The scream that she gave off whenever Erasers were chasing us, almost having us in their clutches. Her tears were streaming down her face and I felt my heart do a flip. Jeb had my baby. He had my little girl in his arms, and he was taking her away from her. This was the worst thing that could ever happen to her. He glanced at me, then down at the little girl in his arms and gave a smile, then walked off, with my little girl. He went into the van, the door shut, and it drove away, taking my baby with it.

I woke up screaming.

**Well I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay people, I know it took a little while to finish this chapter but I was having a little bit of writers block, so yeah. R&R!!!**

_Two years later_

"Mommy!" I heard the screech and whorled around, instantly feeling the small arms wrap around my legs.

"Kismet, sweetheart, what is it?" I questioned as I picked her up in my arms.

I instantly did a sweep of my surroundings. Fang and Iggy were talking about who knows what under a tree, Gasman was entertaining himself in a game of chest with some old guy, and Nudge, Angel, and Total were playing on the playground and slide. We were at a park, and the only thing I saw suspicious was a chipmunk seemingly luring a kid into some bushes by it steeling his crackers.

"Mommy, thewe was a big doggy. It bawked at me and twied to eat me! It looked like a…" she cried into my chest. She didn't need to finish for me to understand. It had reminded her of an Eraser, and so now she was scared.

"Don't worry sweetie, I wont let them get you." I whispered into her ear as I held her closer.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Fang questioned as he walked over.

"Kimmy saw a dog who… who scared her." I said, using her nickname.

"Oh…" Fang didn't seem to understand.

"It reminded her of the E word." I said, trying to spell it out for him. The word "Eraser" scared Kismet, so we always just called it the E word so that when she was around she wouldn't get frightened.

"Oh!" he seemed to understand now. He took Kismet from my arms and brought her over to the playground, to try and get her mind off the little incident. After a few minutes she was running around, having lots of fun with the slid and the swings.

I watch the two, smiling and laughing, and I think of how much they both have changed. Fang had always been the quiet, to himself kind of guy. He never told people if he had something on his mind, or if he was worried about anything. It still is kind of like that, but he isn't totally distant anymore. He smiles, and laughs, and talks with us. He's more social and… _happy_. It makes me happy too.

Kismet is still a mama's girl, always running to me, but she's grown up knowing fear, and I wish desperately that she could have grown up like a normal kid. I wish she could have a mother who is at least in her twenties, and I wish that she wasn't always so scared. Every time she sees a dog she gets scared. The only dog that she isn't scared of is Total, and he's a talking dog that she grew up with. I just want her to be happy, but I don't think she can possibly be happy living the life she's in right now. The only problem is this is the only life she could possibly live that could possibly give her the slightest pleasure. All I can do is hope. Hope that someday things will change, and we'll be accepted for who and what we are.

"Jeb, we've been trying to catch them for _three years_. We need a new plan." a scientist declared as he paced a lab room.

"I know, but it isn't my fault Max and the others are smarter than our Erasers. If they would follow orders and use the element of surprise than _maybe _we would have them by now." Jeb retorted, running a hand through his hair.

"Jeb, we have new designs, old designs, and everything in the middle. Nothing works! Even Max II didn't work, and she was supposed to be flawless!"

Jeb mumbled something incoherent under his breath about the second Max.

"Jeb, we need to take some drastic measures, otherwise we'll never catch them. _Never_."

"We'll catch them, don't you worry about that." Jeb said as he looked at a picture of him and the flock, when they were still happy.

He missed that.

It was dark outside and everyone was asleep. Everyone, that is, but me. It was my turn to be on watch. The flock kept asking why we had watches since the Erasers weren't exactly after us, but I just wanted to be careful. I couldn't take the chance of them getting a hold of Kismet. I knew they still wanted her and I wasn't going to let them have her. They would never touch her if I could help it.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap and I quickly turned around to come face to face with Eraser. My eyes widened and I tried to find my voice, but for some reason it wouldn't come. Instead of saying anything I just kicked Fang awake and grabbed Kismet. I quickly bolted. Fang got the others awake and they followed behind quickly. I didn't know what was coming over me. My voice wasn't coming and I was suddenly becoming cowardly! What was wrong with me? I was in warp speed when something hit me from the side, causing me to plummet to the ground. Kismet was screaming the whole way down, her voice shrill. My back was facing down and I was in a ball surrounding Kimmy. I hit the ground, and my wings seemed to break, but I held on to the little girl in my arms tightly. I heard the footsteps before I heard the voice.

"Poor, poor Max." Ari's voice drifted into my ears, and I quickly held onto my little girl even harder. She was sobbing into my chest, feeling terror from both the great fall and the Eraser looming over us.

I quickly jumped to my feet and tried to take off, but my wings wouldn't open, and when I tried to make then it felt as though somebody were ripping them apart. I scream and fell to my knees, still holding tight to Kismet.

"It would seem you're having a little trouble with your wings, dear Max. Don't you worry, we'll take you home and get them fixed right up." his voice was malicious, and it scared me to think of what they might do after my wings were healed, or what they might do while they were healing.

"Stay away from me." I ordered in a quivering voice.

"What's wrong? Is the all mightily Maximum Ride _scared?_"

I didn't have time to answer before I felt my body stiffen and the world around me go black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I know its kinda short, and I also know you're all really anxious to find out what happened so that's why I kinda made it short. I'm going to be gone until the 25th so I probably won't get another chapter in until sometime after that, just so you all know. Don't yell at me!!! **

I woke in a metal room facedown on a metal table. My wings felt stiff, as did everything else. My arms were bound to the table, so I couldn't move them, and I had a huge headache. The first thing that came into my head was _where is Kismet?_

You would think I would be wondering what had happened to me, where I was, and how I got there, but one of the things that came with motherhood was putting yourself last. I was very confused, but then the memories of what had happened flooded into my head. I gasped and felt the tears wanting to come. They had both me and my baby! Who knew what they could be doing to her? Horrible thoughts and images ran through my head, all consisting of the scientist torturing my baby girl.

I heard the door open and stiffened. I was facing away from the door, so I couldn't see who it was that had entered, but I knew it had to be a scientist. I heard the clicking of some perfectly clean shoes with the hard soles, and also the swishing of a white coat.

"Hello Max."

I looked up into the eyes of Jeb.

"What did you do with her?!" I demanded instantly, completely ignoring the trouble I myself was in.

"We haven't done anything to her." he told me in a voice that was supposed to be reassuring.

"Don't give me that crap, Jeb. I know what you people do with people like me, and I'm not about to believe that you're going to hold back on experiments just because she's two." My teeth were clenched tightly, and the words came out in almost a growl.

"I see you're just as bullheaded as always." Jeb replied offhandedly as he put a few notes down on the clipboard in his hands.

"Jeb, give me back my daughter and let us go. Now." I tried to keep my temper down, but it was hard. God he had my _baby! _He could do _anything_ to her and she wouldn't be able to protect herself.

"Max, as much as I would like to do that, I really can't. You kids could do so much for us. Especially the toddler."

"You leave her out of this."

"You were the one to bring her into it."

"Well I didn't want to." I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I hated Jeb, I truly did. He was causing me so much trouble. I didn't deserve this. None of us deserved this. We were just kids, and yet we had been thrown into this world without any consent.

"I know you didn't want to, Max, but these things happen." he laid a hand on my shoulder and I jerked away as much as I could.

"Don't talk to me as if you know me. You don't. You don't know anything about me anymore. You might have known the old Max, but I'm seventeen now. I've changed, unlike you, who will always be an asshole."

I was glaring, and I saw the surprise and hurt in your eyes, but I didn't care. I hated him for what he'd done to me and the flock, and what he was doing to us now. We had all trusted him, but he had betrayed that trust, and I would never forgive that. He didn't deserve forgiveness.

He stuck a needle in my arm and my world once again went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya people! Okay, so I just got back, and although I should be doing homework I thought about all you anxious people, eagerly awaiting an update. This chapter is kinda short, but I think its okay… it might be a little unrealistic 'cause I'm not sure if Max would be able to do this or not, but that's okay. R&R!!!!!**

I once again woke inside the metal room, but this time there were scientist everywhere, all studying me, touching me, hurting me. she squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to jerk them off, but they ignored my movement and continued to do whatever it was they were doing. I laid there like a statue, until I heard something I would never forget in all my life.

The scream echoed through the halls and room. My attention was instantly working on overdrive as I started to thrash around, desperately trying to get myself loose. Many scientist had to jump on top of me, along with a few Erasers as I tried to free myself. The scream had belonged to my daughter, and I had to get to her. She needed me. She was scared, and they were probably hurting her.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as I felt the tears starting to roll down my cheeks. I started to thrash around even more as my sadness and anger took over my body.

Somehow my arms jerked through my bindings. I started to punch and kicked everyone that got near me. I got off the table, still fighting off everyone, and somehow made it to the door, pulling it open. I heard my daughter scream again, and I followed her voice to a room where she was surrounded by Erasers, all trying to take hold of her so they could probably do tests on her. Tears were streaming down her face, and that just made my anger grow. I attacked the Erasers, punching them and hitting them with things, until they finally fled, probably to get reinforcements. I ran to my daughter and pulled her into my arms, where she cried. I picked her up and ran from that room as well. It took skills to be able to avoid the Scientist and Erasers when they were looking for you, but I made it to the exit and was able to run out quickly.

My only problem was that I couldn't fly.

After the horrible fall my wings still needed to heal. Just trying to move them hurt. I had no choice but to run from the school and try my best to get away on foot. After about five hours of nonstop running I slowed to a stop, panting deeply. I sat down in some bushes and held Kismet close. She had fallen asleep, so I inspected her carefully, trying my best not to wake her. She looked to be fine, but that scream wouldn't leave me alone. I knew it would haunt me for the rest of my life. They had hurt her, if not physically then mentally, and she hadn't even done anything wrong. She would be scarred for life, just like the rest of us.

I hated to admit it, but the scientist scared the shit out of me, and I could only imagine what she would feel. She was so little, and they were huge men with needles and gadgets. She would have to be crazy _not _to be scared. _Anyone _would have to be crazy not to be scared. They were scary, mean people who didn't have the slightest feelings in their bodies. I wished they would all just die. I wanted them to die with all my heart and sole.

Especially Jeb.

That night I made a promise to myself, and to my sleeping daughter. I whispered softly into the child's eat.

"I will die before I let them touch you again…" I kissed her forehead and drifted off into a light, restless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! Okay, so thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I'm shocked at how popular this story is. I hadn't expected people to like it so much, but I'm happy you do! Okay, so I finished this chapter real quick and although its short (like most of my chapters recently) I think it ended up to be fairly good. Just so you know, it might get a little emotional (well it was for me anyway… I almost cried, and I'm the one writing it!). So anyway, R&R!**

I woke early the next morning. The sun was just coming up and I was wet with morning dew. I looked down at the little girl who I had wrapped under my shirt who was warm and snug against me, my heart beat being a lullaby. I sat there for awhile, just watching her sleep peacefully. She looked so carefree when she was asleep, and it gave me hope that she might be able to be a normal little girl someday. I slowly got to my feet, doing my best not to wake the little sleeping beauty. I slowly started to walk down the road. Suddenly a thought entered my mind.

_Where was the flock?_

I searched frantically to find any memory of what might have happened to them. I had bolted when the Erasers had come, and I couldn't even remember seeing Fang before I left. I hadn't told him I loved him, or to take care of the flock, or not to worry. He was probably freaking out, and it was all my fault. I hated myself and prayed for them to be safe.

After a few hours Kismet woke up. She was groggy and hungry so I stopped by a grocery store and grabbed some dry cereal. Right after breakfast the first thing she said almost caused me to break down in tears.

"Where's Daddy?"

I gulped down the lump in my throat. "Daddy… Daddy's having some alone time right now. He needs a break, but we're going to see him soon, I promise."

The small girl looked, and I could see the tears in her eyes. She knew I was lying, but I didn't know what else to do. The little girl had never been without her father. He had always been there for her… for me. I just wanted to be in his arms. I knelt down and took a finger and guided my daughter's eyes up to mine. They were rimmed with tears, and it broke my heart to see such a little girl to be so miserable. I kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

"Its going to be okay, Baby, everything's going to be okay. I know you don't believe it, but its true." I smoothed her hair down, running it through her dark brown curls.

She started to cry for real, and I rocked her back and forth, shushing and comforting her. She felt so small and weak in my arms, like she could be broken in one swift movement. She held onto me tight, her nose running and her eyes getting puffy and red.

"Mommy, I want Daddy, and Uncle Iggy, and Aunty Nudge, and Uncle Gassy, and Aunty Angel. I miss them…"

"I know Sweetie, I know. I miss them too…" I kissed her hair and gave her a soft, reassuring hug as I shut my eyes, holding back my own tears.

We started on our way again, moving quickly but steadily. I kept hoping to bump into the flock, but I knew that was impossible. Why would they be walking around these streets? If they weren't at the School they would be headed that why to try and bust me and Kismet out. But we were already out, and I had done it all by myself! It was amazing, and I could hardly believe it. I had a huge adrenalin rush back there, and I had scared even myself.

While still thinking I felt a hand land on my shoulder and someone's breathe on my neck.


	13. Chapter 13

**I think I'm starting to take up James Patterson's style of writing! Every chapter seems to be shorter and shorter! Anyway, here's chapter 13. R&R!**

I felt my heart skip a beat and I gasped, turning to face whoever it was. I choked back a sob when I saw who it was. My arm that wasn't currently holding Kismet came up and wrapped around the person's neck as I sobbed into his chest.

"Max, Kismet, thank god…" Fang mumbled into my hair as he hugged us.

"Oh my god, Fang!" I sobbed as I hugged him tighter. "Where's the flock?" I questioned.

"We got a room at a motel."

"Daddy!" Kismet squealed.

Fang smiled and pulled her into his arms as he held her tight, and then leaned over and gave me a long, passionate kiss.

"How'd you get away?"

I quickly told him everything that had happened from the moment I bolted to that exact moment. He looked at me like I was some kind of god.

"You beat up ten Erasers and a bunch of Scientists?"

I blushed, "I wouldn't say _ten_ Erasers… and the Scientists are weaklings, so that's nothing to gloat about…"

"You, are amazing." he smiled.

I blushed and smiled as well as I followed him back to the motel.

We got back to the motel and I was greeted by the flock. They told me what had happened when I was gone. They had fought off the Erasers quickly, and right after they had gone looking for me and Kismet. They looked for two days before finally starting to go back to the school for a rescue mission. It was then that they came to the motel for a rest, and Fang stumbled across me because he had needed some air. They were all horrified when I told them that my wings were hurt and I couldn't fly.

"What do you mean you can't fly?" Fang demanded.

"I hurt my wings when I fell. I haven't tried for a day, but I don't think they're any better yet."

"They must have done something to them." Iggy decided, probably thinking about his own eyes. I felt a pang of fear at the thought of them tampering with my wings.

"I'll kill them." Fang said through clenched teeth.

"Fang, I haven't tried them out, they might be better." I tried to reason.

He mumbled something that I didn't catch but then, looking at a clock said, "We should get to sleep. We'll see if we can leave tomorrow."

We all nodded in agreement and went to sleep. Before I even fell asleep I knew that the next day was going to hold unknown and unwelcome challenges.


	14. Chapter 14

**GAH!!! I keep making my chapters really short! grrrrr, its starting to annoy me… okay, so I need a little help. I'm going to try and think of a power for Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. I was thinking Iggy should see the future, but I need a little help. Tell me your suggestions! R&R!**

I woke to the earsplitting scream. I jolted out of my sleep and desperately looked around. My eyes widened and my heart did a flip at what I saw. Erasers were in our room, the flock being pinned down. Iggy was pinned down by two Erasers, Gazzy was being held by one Eraser, Nudge was being held in place by her hair, and Angel was being held down by an eraser that looked to be a new design. It probably was immune to her mind control. Fang was nowhere to be seen. Ari was smirking at me, his sharp teeth visible. My eyes finally landed on Kismet.

In Jeb's arms.

I felt a fiery rage go through me and I launched myself at him. Too bad Ari got in the way and ended up slamming me to the ground. He was on top of me, digging his long fingernails into my arms. I struggled desperately, trying to push him off of me. He wouldn't budge. I jerked my head forward, slamming my head into his nose. He yelped and I felt blood fall onto my face. He clutched his nose and I slammed my knee upward into his crotch. He yelled out in pain and rolled off of me, holding his nose and manhood. I got to my feet and faced Jeb, my eyes shinning like flames.

"Give me my daughter." I growled.

"I can't do that, Max."

"Yes, you can. Give me my daughter before you make me do something _you'll _regret." my teeth were clenched and I felt all the anger and hate inside of me focusing on one thing.

Jeb.

"Max, I don't want you to hate me…" he truly looked sorry, but I wasn't about to believe him. He had tricked us for years, so why should I suddenly believe him now?

"I don't care! I hate you anyway! For what you've done to me and what you're doing right now! You don't have any right to do this to us!"

I looked down at my baby girl and saw was crying, and I suddenly realized that I, too, was crying. Tears of rage, betrayal, and sadness. Everything that I had been holding back for years were finally rolling down my face. I wanted to roll up in a ball and scream my heart out, but I couldn't. I had to save one of the most presious things to me. If I didn't help her, what would happen to her? She'd probably end up like me, and we all know how I've ended up.

"Max…"

"SHUT UP!!! Don't you _dare _try and act like my father! You're not! You don't know anything about me anymore!" the tears were falling faster than I could possibly control. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't stop. They fell like a waterfall.

Jeb was quiet for a moment, then finally spoke. "You're mistaken on that, Max. I am your father."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people! Okay, so this chapter is a tad bit longer than the last one, so there is starting to be an improvement with me. I have been informed to pass this imformation along, and so I will put it up here! On May 22, Maximum Ride 3 Saving the World will be coming out. Get some money people; you're going to need to get this book! Anyway, R&R!**

My whole world seemed to freeze at those words. _I am your father._ Years ago I would have loved to hear that, but now I didn't know what to think. My eyes were wide and my head was spinning.

"Y-you're lying." I stuttered.

"No, I'm not."

I clutched my head and closed my eyes for a few moments. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and I didn't know what to do. It was all just so… sudden. Deep down I had felt that it was true, but I hadn't wanted to admit it. Now, I had no choice. I had to except it. For my own sanity, and to set a good example, for the flock and my daughter. I couldn't back down because I was scared, or because I was confused. I would face this full on. I took a deep breath and readied myself for a battle of both words and actions. But before I could do anything everything went black. I could hear struggling, yelling, and probably cracking of bones. I'll admit I was scared. Who knew what was going on? I sure didn't. I heard Kismet whimpering. The lights came back on, and the room was empty of everyone but the flock. I looked around and saw Kismet in someone's arms.

Fang's arms.

"Oh my god! Fang!" I ran over to him and held him close. "What the hell happened?" I demanded.

He grinned as he answered, "I think I found myself a power, or should I say two."

My eyes grew wide. "You did? Really? What are they?"

"I can control light, or darkness, or something. All I know is I made it go dark. The other thing is I can see in the dark. I beat up the Erasers until they fled, too scared to fight in the dark."

I laughed and kissed him hard.

We checked on the flock to make sure they were all okay. It turns out that the only injuries were a few bruises from Erasers clutching them too hard. Other than that they were all okay. I was still a little shaken, and I could see the flock constantly glancing over, giving me sympathetic or uncomfortable looks. It was frustrating, but I was too distant and confused to really care.

We headed out quickly, going off to who knows where. We just needed to get out of there. Anywhere would be better than there. I hadn't tested my wings yet, so we were just walking some woods. As we walked I saw Fang holding Kismet's waist as she practiced flapping her wings. She looked so cute, flying superman-style. It made me feel so happy when I looked at the two. They looked so much alike, and so carefree. Unlike me, who was constantly being burdened with things.

_Max, you are destined for great things. Its only expected that you're life will be harder than the other's will. _The Voice informed me. I groaned inwardly.

_Haven't heard from you in awhile. Where've you been? Off on vacation? You should do that more often. _I informed the annoyingly over informed voice.

It didn't reply, and so I continued walking, my mind working hard, trying to figure out who… _he _could possibly be my father.

I didn't have enough time to think before a shearing pain exploded inside my head and screamed in pain. My knees buckled and my world went black before I even hit the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

**Eck! I keep making short chapters! Gr I'm annoying even myself, but I keep finding perfect places to end. Gah, this is annoying. Well, anyway, R&R!**

I woke up to the smell of… something. I couldn't tell what it was, but it smelt odd. Not clean… or maybe too clean… not a good smell, but defiantly not a bad one. Not flowery, but not food-like. It just smelt… weird. My eyes fluttered open to a white room with white sheets, walls, pillows, and floors. The sun was shining into the room, making it extra bright because of the light shining against the white. There was an annoying beeping by my ear. I looked over to see something that was going in zigzagged lines, every time the beep sounded it was either up or down. I wanted to break the damn thing. The door opened to a man in a _white coat._ I sat up quickly and tried to get out of the bed, but I got tangled up in a bunch of wires. Suddenly the flock were in the room.

"_Maxine,_ get back in bed. We're at a _hospital._" Fang said, eyeing me as he held Kismet in his arms.

I looked from Fang to the man in the white coat, probably a doctor, and slowly got back into the bed.

"Why am I in a hospital?" I questioned with slight irritation.

"You collapsed and wouldn't wake up." Fang said as he walked over to me. Kimmy reached out for me and I pulled her into my arms.

"What do you mean I wouldn't wake up? How long have I been out?"

Fang didn't say anything.

"F… _Nick_. How long have I been out?" My voice had turned demanding.

He took a deep breath before answering. "Two weeks."

I froze. I was shocked. Never had one of my "Max Attacks" made me be knocked out for more then a few hours. It was impossible.

"W-what's wrong with me?" I managed to ask.

Fang didn't answer. He quickly picked up Kismet and fled the room, leaving me with the doctor and the rest of the flock. There were tears in all the younger kids eyes, and Iggy looked like his heart had been ripped out. I looked at the doctor.

"Please… tell me what's wrong with me."

He was quiet for a moment, and I knew that it must be bad if even the doctor couldn't tell me. He was probably still shocked that we had wings. I held back my tears as I saw the sorrow in even his eyes. I would be strong. No matter what he said, I would be strong.

"I'm not sure exactly, but if you're anything like a… uh… _normal_ person…" he stropped, obviously checking to see if he had offended me.

"Go on."

"I'm sorry, but our research points to…" he stopped again.

"Damn it, will you just tell me!" I yelled, feeling the rage and fear welling up inside me.

"You… you have… brain cancer."


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes people, you are all very anxious on what will happen next. I've got to admit, I found it very funny how you all reacted to the "cancer" thing. Hehe, sorry, just had to speak my mind. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I can't believe how completely popular I am! I'm so happy. Well, here's chapter 17! R&R!**

"Damn it Fang, I don't have cancer! Those doctors are on crack!" I yelled at Fang after he had come back in and the doctor had left.

"Yes, Max, you do! They took tests!" he argued as he paced around the room.

"Yeah, well those tests weren't made for bird kids, were they? I'm not a normal person, Fang!" I tried to make him see what I was trying to tell him, but he just wouldn't listen.

"Max, they took the same tests on the rest of us, and our results were the same way as a normal person without cancer would be."

I looked down. I didn't have cancer. I was too young. I wasn't even eighteen. Not even a legal adult. I had a daughter to take care of, and I still needed to save the world. I had things to do with my life. It just wasn't possible. My body should have healed anyway. I heal faster then regular people. I… don't… I started to cry as I finally realized that it was true. I had cancer. I looked up at him through my tears and my face turned stone.

"I'm leaving."

He seemed shocked. "Max, you can't leave."

"Yes, I can. I'm not staying in this damn hospital! I still have things to do, and I'm not just going to sit here and wait for death to take me!" I got out of bed and pulled all the wires off of me. I walked out of the room and into the hallway, where I picked up Kismet, who had been in Iggy's lap, and walked out of the hospital, evading all the doctors and nurses on the way.

The flock followed, and although they knew I was sick, they didn't want to be there any more than I did. I surprised myself when I got into a clearing and snapped my wings out, taking off with ease. My wings had obviously healed. I kissed Kismet's head as I flew in a random direction. I could feel the flock looking at me, and after about an hour of flying and getting glances from them I snapped.

"Will you guys stop it?! I'm fine! I'm in no way different then I was before! Stop acting as though I could crock any second!"

They all looked away, probably from shame. I didn't bother to apologize. They brought it upon themselves. They should know that it isn't cool to stare at someone because they have… a _problem._ We all had problems; I just have more of them. My head started to ache, but I ignored the pain. It was just a headache, nothing serious. I was fine, totally and completely fine.

_Just keep telling yourself that Max._ The Voice said, although I wasn't sure if it was reassurance or sarcasm.

_Leave me alone, Voice. Please, just leave me alone._

For once in all the time the Voice has ever been in my head, it actually listened to me. For that I was thankful. I didn't need it right now. I was already feeling bad enough. If something ever happened to me I would be letting the flock down. I would be leaving Fang to take care of the flock by himself. I couldn't leave them. I couldn't and I wouldn't. No matter what, I wouldn't die. I needed to be there for them all. Fang, Kismet, Angel, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total, I had to be there for them all.

Later that night we were walking down a street when I saw a news report on a TV. I was shocked when my face came up on the screen.

"What the…" I walked over to it and listened in.

"… this girl is believe to be a very key item in the progress of the cure to cancer. If anyone find's her, please report it to the police immediately."

"Those ass holes! They _lied _to me!" I growled as I ran to some woods and flew back into the air, only to be sent crashing down by—who else?—Ari.

He caught me before I hit the ground, digging his nails into my arms.

"So, Miss Max is the cure to cancer huh?"

I looked up at him, and just seeing that horrible smirk, I knew that I was in trouble.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't know why it had to happen right then and there, but it did. My head went crazy, as if my brain were having fits or something. My body went limp and I basically collapsed into Ari's arms, screaming so hard my lungs and throat hurt within seconds. Ari almost dropped me, from surprise or from his ears hurting, I'm not sure, I wasn't really paying attention, but he somehow kept hold of me and instantly started to fly me somewhere. I was trying to wriggle myself free, but to no avail. We were suddenly attacked from the side, and I went tumbling to the ground below. Ari had managed to stay in the air, but my wings were limp, and my head was about to explode. The wind made a whistling sound past my ears, causing my head to hurt even more. Somebody caught me in midair, and I felt my wings become scrunched up in an uncomfortable manor. I yelled out as another wave of pain washed through my head.

"Max, deep breaths sweetie. Stay with me babe." I heard his voice, but it seemed to be miles away. I was sinking into a pool of darkness, going deeper and deeper. The farther in a got, the softer his voice became. I kept trying to swim against the current, but it was hopeless. I was being drug deeper and deeper in.

"Mommy…" I heard her voice, it was hardly even an echo, but it was enough to drive me to swim harder, if only to keep myself halfway alive for a short while longer. I somehow pulled out of the darkness long enough to whisper theses last words to my love, and my daughter.

"Take me… t-to the hospital… they… n-n-need… me…" I then once again slipped into the black pool of nothingness.

_Authoress's point of view_

"Max! MAX!" Fang shook the girl, trying to wake her up. Tears were streaming down his face as he hugged her close rocking her back and forth on the ground.

The flock stood around, watching as the boy cried over her, his love, the mother of his only child. Their leader, and their friend. Tears were falling down their faces as well as the looked at her motionless body.

"W-we need to bring her to the hospital, like she asked." Iggy finally spoke. Fang nodded wordlessly as he scooped her into his arms and started to fly. Iggy took Kismet into his own arms and followed the others, and they entered the hospital wordlessly, not even having to say something before doctors and nurses came and took the girl away.

Fang sat down in a chair, burying his face in his hands as he tried to calm himself. Kismet watched him, feeling both sad and confused. She turned to Iggy.

"Why woodn't Mommy wake up, Uncle Iggy?" she questioned. Iggy held back tears as he tried to think of a way to answer.

"Mommy… Mommy is a little sick right now." Fang said quietly to his child. He picked her up into his arms and held her close as she studied him.

"But she'll get bettew, wont she?"

"I-I don't know baby, I really don't know." the small girl whipped away some of her father's tears, and he softly kissed her hands, hugging her once again.

A doctor came out and walked over to the group of kids.

"This is Maxine, isn't it? The girl who will help us with the cure to cancer?" he questioned.

Fang glared up at him, handing his daughter off to Nudge before getting to his feet and glaring at the doctor. "Yeah, she is. I just have two questions for you. 1) does she really have cancer, and 2)… is she going to live?"

The doctor looked down. "Yes to the first one, but we're unsure to the second. You see, the tumor in her head is made with something I've never seen before, and in her blood, the cells are magnificent. We dropped some of her blood cells on a cancer cell, and the blood cells attacked the cancer and destroyed it so quickly. We need a large amount of her blood, and she's already on the verge of death. We could do a surgery to remove the tumor, and extract an amount of blood at the same time, but we don't know if we'd have enough to put back into her. Her blood type, it's very rare. Even if we put some new blood inside her, it could be rejected by her body."

"Will. She. Live." Fang said, on the verge of exploding from both anger and trauma.

"There is only a 2 chance of survival, but an even less a chance without the surgery." the doctor said solemnly. "It's your call weather we go through with the surgery or not."

Everyone looked at Fang, the sadness clear in their eyes. If it were their decision they didn't know what they would do. It would be as if they were choosing her fate, and they couldn't imagine what Fang was going through. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do it."

**Poor Max, I'm feeling really bad for this, and I'm not even sure how this is going to turn out yet. Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've kinda had writers block, so yeah. Plus I've been trying to update some other stories I haven't updated in a long time. I still need to update my Harry Potter stories. Just a little side comment here, 139 reviews! I feel so proud that people like my story so much! XD! I'm hoping to get 150, maybe even 200 reviews, so R&R!**

**P.S.**

**I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel about Kismet when she gets older. Tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

The surgery took hours, and during the whole thing Fang didn't sleep one second. Kismet was once again in his arms, sleeping happily, completely oblivious to the fact that her mother was on the verge of death. Angel had been crying for a few hours before falling asleep from pure exhaustion. Gazzy had curled up with her about an hour later, sleepy and cold, needing the body warmth of his sister. Nudge had tried to stay up, but had fallen asleep five hours into the surgery, and Fang had ordered Iggy to go to sleep, tired of seeing him look so grim. He was now the only one awake, and he was feeling very anxious and tired. He refused to sleep, however. He was determined to be awake when the surgery ended so he could see her, hopefully not for the last time.

It wasn't until thirteen hours later, 6 o'clock in the morning, that the surgery ended and the doctors came out to head home for some good sleep. The doctor who had spoken to him earlier came over to him, having a mixture of emotions on his face. Fang couldn't decipher any of them.

"How'd it go? Is she okay? Did she make it?" Fang asked anxiously, making sure to keep quiet so nobody woke up.

"The surgery was a success. We removed the tumor, and we got a large quantity of blood from her. We replaced the blood as well as we could, but we are still unsure if the body will accept the cells." he paused, as if to say more, but unsure of how to say it.

"What else?" Fang asked, with a hint of fear in his voice.

The doctor looked down—not a good sign—and said sadly, "I'm afraid she's gone into a coma. It could last only a few hours, or it could last for years. I'm sorry."

Fang looked down, holding back some tears. "C-can I see her?" he questioned.

The doctor nodded and showed him to the room. Fang made sure to carry Kismet softly, as to not wake her up. As he entered the room his breath caught. She was right there, in the bed, but it wasn't her. Her skin was a deathly white, and you could see her vanes. There were wires all around her, and she looked weak. If he didn't know any better, he would think she'd be dead. He sat down beside her and softly look her hand. The doctor left the room so he could be alone with her.

"Hey sweetie…" he said softly, feeling foolish for trying to talk to her.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me, but, well, I'm going to talk to you anyway." he squeezed her hand softly, but she didn't squeeze back, although he didn't expect her to. She was, after all, in a coma.

"I… I just want you to know, I love you. I love you more than words could possibly describe. You mean everything to me, and I'm never going to leave you. I'll make sure you stay safe while you're like… this. And once you're back to your normal self I'll still watch you." he laughed softly, "You need someone to watch you, even when you are feeling well. We all know you can do the most foolish thing at times."

His small laughter turned to tears and he hugged his sleeping daughter.

"I'll make you this promise though. I'll watch over Kismet. I know that if you were conscious, you'd ask me to. I won't let anything happen to her." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly before pulling back and watching her.

Little did he know that his daughter was not sleeping, but hearing every word he spoke. She didn't know it then, but that promise would change her future in so many ways. That promise would make the young girl become more then just a mutant child. Someday, that little girl would become a hero, just like her mother, and she would do extraordinary things, that would change the world.

**Yes, I'm sorry, but this isthe end. _But!_ the is a Sequel! It will be about—who else?—Kismet! I don't have a title yet, but I'll think of one. Okay, so tell me what you think about the ending. Don't kill me for making Max go into a coma; I have a reason for it. R&R! Oh, and Happy Holidays!**


	20. Author's Note: NEW STORY UP!

**Okay people, I've thought of a title and the first chapter is up. Its called: Maximum Ride: Saving the World AGAIN  
****I just put this up so you'd all know. Update a lot. I like updates! hehe, anyway, uh, the chapters up, so, uh, yeah. That's all I have to say.**


End file.
